Knights and Princesses
by Geisha Stella
Summary: She will always be his princess, and in return he would always be her knight. Stella/Noctis


**Knights and Princesses  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU  
Author Note: First fanfic, I'm not entirly sure where the idea came from. A bit of it might have come from Final Fantasy VIII.  
Dardus = Shotgun guy  
Marcus = Scarface  
Samuel - glaesses  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

When he was a child his mother would tell him stories of the dark knight Odin who defeated his enemies with his sword and shielded blows from his enemies with his dark shield who rides on his faithful steed Sleipnir. Although, his favorite story of the dark knight was when he saved a beautiful princess from the evil wizard.

He supposes that all little boys has an obsession over something and he supposes his obsessions was knights and olden stories of knights, including the tales of the knight and the sorceress.

Stories became modern and knights only seem to have the sword instead of the sword and shield combo, and he wonders if it was because it would be easier to move.

Not that he minded very much.

A knight is a knight regardless if he has a shield or not, and as a child he would often play knight and the princess as a child, his faithful best friends usually taking different roles as the villain, who locked the princess away, while his other two friends would play different roles.

He remembers a girl with blonde with bright blue eyes playing the princess, and that they would usually call her by her nickname Star, but she had moved back to Tenebrae after her mother died, and the four of them had lost contact with her eventually.

He supposes that Stella Fleuret had really been his only female friend even throughout high school and college, and he rarely dated despite his attractive appearance. Although, he supposes it's because of shy attitude that anything else really.

His sapphire blue silently widen as he caught glimpse of a familiar blonde, her golden locks cascading down her shoulders wearing a long formal teal blue draped halter dress, silver jewelry decorating her arms, neck, and ears

He slightly remembered the child would slightly mused that she never had a dress pretty enough to be the princess, and he supposes that she found her princess dress.

"I heard a rumor that your princess decided to attend this fundraiser" he heard the cheerful voice of his best friend Titus no doubt starring at the same girl he was starring at moments before who was talking to a couple.

"She hasn't been my _princess_ since we were kids," he muses lightly causing his best friend to chuckle softly.

"No she would always be your princess," Dardus mused lightly, "And you would always be her knight without a shield."

Noctis slightly rolls his eyes at his friend's statement, "We were kids, and we stopped playing that game ages ago."

"Sure after Stella left," Dardus argued lightly the smile never leaving his face. "But I think I'm going to go see if she remembers me."

He slightly watched is hyperactive blonde friend walked over towards Stella, she slightly noticed a slight confused look crossed her face before a bright smile cross her face.

No doubt that she recognized him which probably means that she remembered him as well, including Marcus and Samuel.

He can vaguely hear Dardus making some comment "that he was around here somewhere" no doubt he was indicating him considering Samuel had to study for his medical exams and Marcus has a night job and couldn't really get off to attend.

He slightly watched Stella slowly made his way towards him after saying her goodbyes to Dardus, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that his friend told her where he was.

"Hello Noctis," she says softly a soft smile dancing across her face which tugged at the corners of his own lips to turn upwards.

"Stella?" he acknowledges slightly, "And how have you been."

"I'm doing well," she replies truthfully, "It sure has been awhile since we last played with each other since we last seen each other as children."

"I see that you finally find your _princess_ dress," he teases her lightly which instantly caused a bright blush to cross her cheeks, maybe because of embracement.

"I can't believe your remember that," she utters softly before she softly mused, "I was such a spoiled brat back then."

"Not really," he replies which caused her to smile a bit, and it was honestly the truth. Sure she might have seemed like a spoiled brat saying that she never had a pretty enough dress to be the princess of their make believe kingdom.

"So am I still your princess," she teases lightly and he couldn't help but to slightly remember Dardus teasing him about it earlier.

"I suppose," he answers, "Am I still your knight?"

She nods a bright smile glowing on her lips before replying. "My knight without a shield and sword."

Perhaps Dardus was right maybe she would always be his princess and he is her knight without a shield and sword, but the only question now is does the princess and the knight get their happy ever after.

**-the end**


End file.
